Phone Tag
by egomaniacexile
Summary: "You haven't reached Elizabeth Childs. Leave a message at the tone…"


_"_ _It's Dom. Leave a message."_

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, August 12th, 18:24 PST._

"Hey where are you? I could have sworn I just saw you downstairs and your car is still here… This house just gets bigger every day I stay here it's almost an anomaly and I don't know if—wait I see you! Dom—!"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, August 17th, 20:03 PST._

"Hey it's me. Listen I know I said to expect plans tonight but the office has been nonstop since—… Actually, I suppose it's always been like this… Wow, I just have not been in enough recently, have I? Anyway I'll try to meet you home soon, it's just papers mostly. I… Well… I'm sorry."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, August 19th, 04:00 EST._

"Sorry to leave, The Board called an emergency roundtable at seven and the only available flight before then was the redeye. Jarvis knew, he helped me out since I tried my best to be quiet not to wake you—though I guess that contradicts this call… The meeting should be brief, I mean I really don't have the credentials to stay longer than the roll call. I'll try and call you again when I get out. Oh! By the way, Pepper had me leave a suit out for your meeting tomorrow and I laid out some ties that go best with it before I left. Check the closet by the— … … … … Somethings wrong with my flight, I gotta go."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, August 20th, 09:36 EST_

"Listen, my flight was delayed and The Board had more for me than I thought—christ I thought Fury was bad. I'm staying back another night, maybe two I'm not sure. I'll try to come out for the night, it's just—… Call me when you get this."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, August 22nd, 00:07 EST_

"Happy birthday, Dom! I heard Lucy planned a whole bash for the night and hope you had fun! I hope you don't mind but your gift will arrive a little late—New York shipping just isn't as fast as the lifestyle is! Anyway you're probably listening to this late so—… And thats you on the other line, bye!"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, August 31st, 23:42 PST._

"This week has been crazy, we've had to threaten shutting down three departments alone and you would not believe the ignorance inside of each that just holds everyone else back—… Ugh… Somehow we've managed to get behind schedule for the Expo even if its a decade away which is more probable than it sounds. All these questions about HammerTech are throwing me through the roof, the gossip from last year will not let us move forward with this project and I don't know what else to use as a ceremonial front for the company. Not today at least it's all just—… Well, I hope things are cooler where you are. Jarvis says he believes fall is about to start a tad early, you'll have to call me if he turns out to be right…

How—… Well, goodnight Liz…"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, September 7th, 22:38 EST._

"Tell Jarvis he is on my no-fly list for the rest of the year! After you called all the trees seemed to die, it was both ridiculous and traumatizing to witness. Although, maybe we should have him make a portfolio for Congress breaking down global warming, at least then it would encourage better in-home heating solutions because my radiator was not ready for this so early into the season. It's too cold this year, I think I've spent too much time in the sun this summer to leave it so soon… Don't stay up too late, okay?"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, September 13th, 17:04 PST._

 _"_ Time flies, huh? Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, believe it or not there has actually been a development with a new partner so my signature and presence has been needed more than usual. I'd usually wait to tell you this in person, but—… It's Oscorp… No wonder the board called, huh? The contracts are still being drawn up and I'm honestly feeling a bit skeptical… I just wanted to get your opinion… Wanted to talk to you…"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, September 22nd, 12:52 PST._

"I am currently waiting in a line at LAX to have my hazardous baggage checked out by security because apparently it is impossible for me to travel with work… Did I mention I am in LA? I wanted to surprise you but it seems I may need your help getting out of this one Dom. Call me, please?"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Elizabeth Childs, September 24th, 21:48 PST._

"I won't be here when you get home. Sorry, something came up."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, September 26th, 11:26 PST._

"So I managed to get Theo to cover me for a few days and I thought I could use that time to come see you? Call me back, bye."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, September 29th, 14:53 EST._

"I left the key under your mat. There's something going on with the Oscorp partnership, they sent lawyers to the West Coast office and I didn't want to leave Theo with this so I'm headed back now. Raincheck on dinner?"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, October 14th, 19:20 PST._

"You called earlier but you didn't leave a voicemail, is something wrong? I've been swamped all day and just noticed the notifications now… Not worried, or anything, I just… Call me if you're okay."

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, October 31st, 24:47 PST._

"So that nanotech lead you told me about was a gold mine. Both software and hardware not even a million, I can't believe he wouldn't take the contract too it's almost like a gift! We have to celebrate, this was your find too! I was thinking we could… … … Listen, I know we each have work but I would really like to see you. I could fly, you could fly, it doesn't matter to me I just—… I miss you Liz…"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _Missed call, Dominic Stark, November 4th, 21:09 PST._

"I have to go to the city in a few days and thought I could see you. Can you call me?"

 _End of message._

* * *

 _"_ _You haven't reached Elizabeth Childs. Leave a message at the tone…"_


End file.
